femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
China White (Arrow)
China White aka Chien Na Wei (Kelly Hu) is a fictional supervillain published by DC Comics who appears in the live-action series Arrow, as a major antagonist in the show's flashback storyline and as a recurring antagonist in the primary storyline. China White in Arrow *Kelly Hu portrays China White (Chien Na Wei) in the live-action series Arrow. As a major member and, later, the leader of the local triad, she works both to further the triad's drug trade and as an assassin for hire, frequently crossing paths with Oliver Queen as a result. In the first season, she becomes the leader of triad after the death of her former mentor Zhishan, in addition to being mercenary for various clients and their requests. She returns in second season episode "Identity", teaming up with Ben Turner in stealing medicine for Glades Memorial Hospital, only to be later defeated and arrested by Oliver and Diggle. In the third season she is a major enemy of the season's flashback storyline, working in Hong Kong to steal a virus dubbed "Omega" and sell it to the highest bidder in Star City, but is defeated by Oliver and Maseo. She appears again in fifth season episode "The Sin-Eater", teaming up with Liza Warner and Carrie Cutter to search for hidden money in Tobias Church's vault and overtake the city, The three then went on a murderous rampage throughout the city in search of the money. The first target of this rampage would be China's former gang the Triads. Discovering that they did not know the location the three then targeted the Bertinellis . During this confrontation the Green Arrow intervened and engaged them in combat. Chien and Cutter fought together against Oliver. However, as the SCPD showed up to arrest Green Arrow the three women fled the scene. Later they hit three more thugs, this time with more success. Having discovered the location of the money all three women hired several gangs for protection. Just as they were about to leave the scene Team Arrow arrived and a fight broke out. Chien gained the upper hand over Dinah Drake before the usage of her Canary Cry forced her to flee. However the Green Arrow stopped her. The two fought again until the ACU showed. Chien mocked Green Arrow as she expected ACU to arrest him. However they left Green Arrow alone and promptly shot and arrested her. Trivia *Cheshire's voice actress Kelly Hu played triad henchwoman Sona in 2003 action film'' Cradle 2: The Grave.'' *She then assumed the role of mutant Lady Deathstrike in X2. *Kelly Hu then played Lana , a henchwoman to an evil librarian in The Librarian: Quest for the Spear in 2004. *In 2008 she provided voice over for co commander Suki Toyama in Red Alert 3. *From 2011-2013, she did voice acting for DC comic book villainess Cheshire. Gallery arrow-fights-china-white.jpg China_White_Arrow_TV_Series_003.jpg Arrow_TV_Series_Episode_Dodger_001.jpg Arrow-202-011.jpg Arrow-Season-Season-2-Episode-2-Identity-3.jpg th-149.jpeg|''The Three Musketeers (Stooges)'' Juliana-Harkavy-and-Kelly-Hu-in-Arrow-Season-5-Episode-14.jpg 1422695625270.jpeg Category:2000s Category:Assassin Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Catfight Category:Drug Queen Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Gangster Category:Lawful Evil Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Wig Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Katana Category:Murderer